comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2017-09-03 - Space Rocks and Wedding Plans
After getting the meteorite back to his lab, Tony has placed it behind a shield to keep the radiation from harming anyone in the room. Robotic arms are inside the shield and are currently taking samples using a simple cutting laser. The arms drop the small piece of rock into another device and a holographic display opens up in front of Tony who begins manipulating it with his hands. The door to his lab is unlocked and if anyone asks JARVIS, he would inform them that he was indeed down here, though any Avenger type would already know that most likely. Tony is wearing a snug long sleeved t-shirt and black cargo pants with sneakers. His hair is combed and he does look groomed so that means he hasn't been in here all night working. Apparently...some things do change. The clack, clack, clacking of heels on hard floor herald the coming of some lady, or cross dresser -- honestly who'd know the difference these days. As she comes through the door she espies the shield and the arms doing their precision work. "Hello, Tin Man," Jessica Drew says with a grin and a lean on the door frame. "Glad to see it looks like you got some sleep." The raven-haired lady sports a black business suit, complete with pencil skirt, blazer and a red blouse, her green eyes scan the rest of the lab as she walks into the room. "Thought I'd come by, see if there was anything to report yet?" Tony continues to manipulate the holographic readings in front of him and then brings up a holographic keyboard and begins to type. He glances over his shoulder at Jessica. "Hi, Jess. Please, come on in." He walks over to the box containing the rock and watches as another piece is removed by the cutting laser. "It's safe. The shield protects us from the radiation." He smirks. "And I tend to actually go home at the end of the day. Afterall, I'm about to be somewhat of a father. So..I'm trying to be more responsible. That's an alien concept for me." He chuckles. "But to answer your question, I've not discovered anything new. I exposed a small piece to arc energy and there was a small explosion. That tells me the element is unstable. I'm trying to figure out it's base molecular structure..see if there is an element I can introduce to increase stability." Another grin. "How's your day been?" Jessica scoffs, "I'm not worried about radiation, it doesn't hurt me, remember?" She grins and finds a stool to sit down on. "Ha! You, responsible? Have Jarvis check your temperature, Stark, I think you've got a fever. Married too, I hear. Well, we all know Barton his a big mouth. Hope you're happy, though, truly." She smiles and sets down her phone on the table in front of her. "Be careful, Tony, we don't need any tech going rogue again. Alright?" Jessica clearly looks uneasy about that particular memory but shakes it off to put on a crooked smile. "My day has been... Well, uneventful," she waves to her professional garb. "A few lost cats, a cheating husband, a cheating wife, a safe that appeared to be broken into but was clearly staged so the owner could screw over the insurance company. You know, same shit, different day. You?" Tony laughs. "Right. You're immune to radiation. I knew that." He rolls a shoulder. "I'm not sick. Besides, it's time that I grew up a little. Maybe take life a little more seriously. Anyway, since I proposed on live television, I'm surprised you didn't know about it before Clint blabbed it." "That sucks, Jess. You ever think about taking up a different line of work. You know with Rhodey on a leave of absence, Stark Enterprises could use a temporary head of security? Think about it." He studies the display and then nods. "I'm being careful. I've already had to take out my own armors back at my penthouse. Ghost paid me a visit a few months ago. Was not fun at all." "What is up with everyone and 'growing up,'" she mumbles to herself. "Well, then I'll give you the same advice I did Barton. If shit gets too hard, don't try to carry it all on your shoulders alone." Jessica smiles sweetly at Starks shock. "Vacation, a very long vacation. I was off in Europe and Asia, having the time of my life. I went unplugged," she shrugs, "SHIELD will do that to you." "Nah, I really do love my job, it just gets annoying once the third old lady calls you to find her 'Whiskers' who went missing months ago. I do it for the old people, Stark, and the bills. Those need to get paid. Rent went up, stupid Hipsters," Jessica chuckles as she spins her phone on the table top. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll seriously consider your offer but I'll need some time to think on it." She opens her hands in her lap and messes with her fingers before her eyes shoot up at the mention of Ghost. "That pain in the arse? You know, those invisible types, the always like to show you that they can go invisible. Which, by the by, is fine by me. Idiots always act so shocked when I kick them in the junk. I mean, if you're going to show yourself, you should probably move once you go invisible so I don't hurt you." She shakes her head. "He can be a nasty piece of work though, good call on moving the suits out. What's that say about keeping the rock here, though?" Sabrielle has arrived. "Wait....did I just hear that correctly? Tony Stark admitting he should grow up a little? Be still, my beating heart!" As if on cue, because she totally wasn't planning an entrance at all, Janet van Dyne walks into the lab. One of the few things that people never do....and yet Jan still does. Because really, it's Tony. He can't possibly get mad at her...that Jan would actually notice, anyways. "I tell you, growing up is overrated. Take it from a person that can do it at will. All it gives you is headaches and sore muscles." Of course, Jan knew perfectly well what Tony meant. But, where is the fun in that? There is a greeting for Jess, though. A hug that is perfectly innocent and completely Janet's style. "Heya, there, Jess. So good to see you." With that, the petite figure turns to regard Tony, dressed to impress...which, for Janet, is just casual for her. "I saw that stunt, too, you know. The whole asking on live TV. You're lucky it went as well as it did, Mr Stark." Stark replies to Jessica. "I've since then upgraded security to both my building and the mansion. I also wrote a computer algorithm that will make it harder to hack my equipment. I can't directly interface with tech anymore, but I'm still a genius." He motions to the meteorite. "Besides, only a handful of people even know that this thing is here. And I doubt MODOK will make another play for it. Not after what you did to him." And then his attention is taken by the one and only Janet Van Dyne. Tony grins and walks over to give her a brief hug. "Hi Jan. Feels like forever since I've seen you. When we're not getting shot at, that is. And as for that 'stunt'..well I thought maybe I had a shot of it working. Until then, I kept my relationship with Sabrielle a secret. I didn't want her to be swarmed by the media. She's not really impressed by all of the glam and glitz." He then pokes her on the forehead. "That's for stowing away on the Quinjet. You know you were invited to go along anyway. But thanks for the backup. I don't think we could have pulled that off without everyone's help." He then goes back to checking the readings on the rock. "So, what brings you by?" There's a bright smile that greets Janet. "My dear, you are a sight for sore eyes," she says returning the woman's hug. "You heard correctly, our little Tony has grown up. I'm having a proud mama moment," she says turning to Tony, she fakes a sniff and a wiping of a tear. "MODOK is a petulant child, brilliant, but a child nonetheless," she says with moderate disgust, "he can't handle fear. He always runs, coward," perhaps she's more than a little angry about the who psionic blast he gave her. Sabrielle has no idea Tony is entertaining in the lab, since she didn't ask Jarvis about who he was with, just where he was. So Stark's favorite redhead (she damn well better be) will pop into the lab while frowning at her phone. "Hey sugar, are you sure we can't..." She stops cold, both in movement and speech as it registers that Tony is not alone. There's a flush in her cheeks, and a soft breath in. Red hair is loose in waves over her shoulders over a blue dress Tony had bought her ( so it's probably designer), with matching heels. She's been busy this morning, handling paperwork. "I apologize, I didn't know you had company." She will incline her head as her steps resume. "Hello. I'm Sabrielle. I was just coming to vent at Tony." There's a short laugh from the fashion designer. "Oh, doing the responsible thing. Taking stock, checking numbers, balancing budgets. You know....the boring old chairperson things you used to do. Was just outside and I couldn't possibly let a comment of you growing up pass without a observation of my own." Jan flashes a warm smile to Tony, just to drive home the point. A smile that widens as a new visitor walks in the door. "well! This is certainly a party now!" With a casual wave, Jan offers introductions. "Hiya! I'm Janet van Dyne. But...you can call me Jan." As if she needed an introduction Tony turns when Sabrielle comes in. A bright smile comes over his face and he immediately moves to meet her halfway across the room and hugs her before giving her a resounding kiss. "Hi, sweetie. It's fine. These lovely ladies are my fellow Avengers." He motions to Jess and then Janet. "Jessica Drew and Janet Van Dyne. This is Sabrielle Maris, my fiance." With the introductions over, he goes to check on the progress of the analysis of the rock he's been preoccupied with since he got back from South America. "Hmmm. This is interesting. The energy readings are off the scale..they look similar to something I've seen before. Not Kree or Skrull...maybe Kryptonian?" He sighs. "Drat. I'm gonna need to contact the cheerleader..I mean Supergirl." Tony nods at Jessica. "I've been the subject of MODOK's psionic attacks many times. I don't blame you for being pissed. And you're right. He is a coward. I'm not sure if he was like that before, or if he was programmed that way. Either way, I'd throw him into a trash compactor if given the chance." Not really, but he did feel like that most days. "Sorry, Sabs. You were saying something when you came in?" He snaps his fingers. "Oh, that reminds me. I'm going to need to take your measurements again. I have to make some changes to your armor." To Janet, he comments, "You know it's good you're here. I was talking to Clint recently, and I think we should consider adding to the Avengers roster." Alas, like Tony said, Sabrielle doesn't pay much mind to the big names and famous folk Tony knows.. at least not until she meets them. So Jan probably did need an introduction, though Sabrielle will place her now mentally. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jan, Miss Drew. I didn't mean to interrupt, if this is some sort of meeting I shouldn't know about." Big blue eyes glance at Tony, a hand out to touch his. "I was just coming to vent about fittings. Are you sure we can't just elope?" There's a sigh, but she's kidding. Mostly. "Changes like?" Her head tilts as she regards Tony. She's given up arguing about the armor. Jessica watches as the unawares red-head comes into the room eyeing her phone, she grins widely. "No worries, Sabrielle, vent away. I'll wait. I'm Jessica Drew," she introduces herself with a short wave, "private detective and old friend of Tony here." Jessica's attentions don't linger on Tony's girl for too long, instead they slide on over to that rock over there that's being dissected by robots. "Oh, Janet, of course you couldn't. I don't think I would've been able to resist, my dear. Oh! Remember that lovely black ensemble you made me for the ball at the Hellfire Club. What a night... what a dress," Jessica sighs at the thought, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Oh right," she amends, "an Avenger too," she shoots Tony a glare that speaks to daggers and throwing things... sharp things, like daggers. "That thing makes me more uncomfortable than you do, Tin Man," Jessica grins crookedly, though something in her features shows she's telling the truth, that rock makes her nervous. "We should've just blown the damn thing up." "Mine or hers?" she asks of the armor, "I mean, take whatever measurements you want, Tin Man, I don't care." "You mean Kara?" Jan reaches into a pocket....or, at least it looks like a pocket, though one could have swore there wasn't one there before, and slides out a smartphone. "I have her number. Do you want me to call her?" Because of course Janet is on a first name basis with the Girl of Steel. Isn't everybody? "She's a friend. Ever since we saved an island from sinking together. Well, she held up the island and stopped the tidal wave...I just caught the submarine responsible and picked it up out of the water." Jan just talks like it is an ordinary thing, so nonchalant and casual. "I am sure if you need to ask her something, I could just call her. Then again, she probably heard this entire conversation, so hey, you saved yourself a phone call!" But...then the talk shifts to fittings and dresses. First, to Jessica. "Oh, I adored you in that dress! The fun part was coming up with something to match the accessories you wanted to wear that night. I think it came out quite fetching, if those looks from JJJ were any indication." Then, moving on to Sabrielle. "Having an issues with fittings, are we? See, fittings should be all about you...not the other way around. So, if you are dreading them, then whoever it is that is making the dress certainly isn't doing it right. It certainly isn't anyone from Van Dyne Design, at least." She pauses, then shoots a glance at Tony. "You didn't come ask me to help with the dress? What were you thinking?" Then, she shifts right back to Sabrielle. "But I am sure that whoever it is will make sure you look fantastic." Still...there *might* be a glance back to Tony. Why else have a friend who is a high end fashion designer, if not to make wedding dresses? Oh, right...time for the other job. "You want to fill the ranks? So, like, what? Hold tryouts or something? I mean, it isn't like we can put in a classified ad in the paper. So, that must mean you have people in mind. Who you have in mind, Tony?" Cutting right to the chase... Tony hits a few buttons as a new holo window opens. The wall slides away and the Iron Maiden armor slides out on a rack. It's a variation of his own, but instead of the red and gold, it's black and gold, the same color of the armor he wore when he had the Extremis in his system. However, the form is decidedly female. "I meant, Sabrielle's, Jess. I was tinkering with her targeting matrix and I found out Ghost put a virus in it to make it explode the next time it was activated. So I'm going to have to scrap the chest plate. But I wanted to get another measurement just in case it's changed since last time." He glances at Sabs. "That was almost two years ago." He then looks at Jess. "I should probably take a look at yours too. I want to install the same program that I put into the others to make sure Ghost doesn't have access to your armor. He's an excellent hacker, as you well know..but he's not as good as me, of course." He asides to Sabrielle. "If you really want to elope, just say the word. Seriously.." He perks. "Oh..you know you should talk to Janet about designing your wedding dress. She's a master when it comes to stuff like that." It took him awhile but he did know Janet would probably jump at the chance, if Sabs would go for it. He nods to her. "I had a couple people in mind. Spider-Man and Iron Fist. Though I'd like to try them out. See if they can work with a group." He glances back to Jess. "Will you quit stressing over this rock? I got it handled, and I'm being very careful. I'm even going to let Janet call Kara. You know in the old days I'd just experiment on it and try to figure everything out on my own. Just saying." "Explode? Yeah, that's gonna make me wanna use it." She'll sass in a dry tone at Tony, before she's blushing again, fidgeting with her phone. "Tony didn't suggest anything about the dress. I think he's leaving that sort of stuff up to me. And I wouldn't want to presume on any of his friendships or partnerships, just because I'm marrying him. I wouldn't impose like that. I'm sure you have a million brides clamoring for your designs." Her cheeks are all but aflame, at the moment. "It wasn't meant to imply anything against your work, ma'am." There's a desperate glance at Tony for help. "Let's just get a plane full of the people we care about and fly to Paris or somewhere romantic and be done with it, huh? I love you, Tony, and I know you want me to have like some dream wedding, but I feel like anything I do right now is under a media microscope, and ..well look! I just insulted your friend by not asking her to do the dress!" "I adored me in that dress, are you kidding?" Jessica coos. "JJJ was a total turd though, but no matter, a simple lace mask with that beautiful gown. Ugh... Tony, throw a ball please," she grins sending Sabrielle an apologetic glance, "sorry, I'm a sucker for a fitted gown. Besides, I'm sure Tony's investors wouldn't appreciate it too much if he just jumped off and eloped," there's a grin there for Tony before she slides off the stool. "Well, I best be off and leave you three to your planning. Janet," she positively beams at the designer, leaning in to kiss both of the woman's cheeks in farewell, "we should go shopping soon." With that, she walks towards the door. "Sabrielle, it was a pleasure to meet you. Tony, if you need me you know where to find me. I'll give serious thought to your job offer and let you know by Sunday." A shake of the head and a laugh is all that Sabrielle needs to know that Jan is far from disappointed. "Insulted? Me?? Nonsense! I just like to tease Tony whenever I can. It is so much fun to see him flustered. Though it is hard to do, as you can see. So...no. Not worried in the slightest. The best person that knows what is good for you is you, so just go with it!" There might have been a follow-up comment, but that is derailed as Janet responds to Jess. "Shopping? You certainly know the way to this girl's heart. It's a date, hon. Just name the time and I will be there." Then, back to Tony. "Spider-Man and Iron Fist? Well...I could certainly see the merits of both. Though, I think Iron Fist is more of a team player. I mean, doesn't he have that business with Luke Cage? Heroes for Hire, I think? I mean, sure, it means he can work with others, but would he want to? And Spider-Man may have to consider it. The Avengers are a family more than anything, so it might be that he wouldn't be comfortable forgo'ing the whole 'secret identity' thing. But yeah...it is an opportunity." Tony replies to Sabrielle. "See? It's not a problem. Besides, these ladies are really good friends and I want you to get to know the people who I am closest to and work with. Not to mention, Jan is a brilliant designer. I'd take her up on it if she's offering." He smiles. "Say the word, and I'll have a Quinjet ready to go to Paris. I'll fly anyone you want there, too. I want what you want. So just let me know." He nods to Jess as she leaves. "You got it. And call Pepper either way. If you decide to take the job, we can negotiate your salary later. Spoiler alert...it's going to be much more than you make now." Tony has noticed that he's alone..in his lab with three very pretty women. Well, two now. And even as he realizes it, he pushes the thought from his mind as he glances at Sabrielle. However, he looks at Jan. "Spider-Man could be a big asset. I'm willing to work around the fact that he doesn't want to reveal his secret identity. That's never been a requirement for working with us. I'm hoping that eventually he would trust us enough to reveal it on his own. Or not. I've just had this nagging feeling lately that we are going to need all the help we can get soon. Call it a gut feeling." Sabrielle is flushed and flustered, biting at her bottom lip. There's a glance at Jan. "I like being feminine, but I've never.. well, let's just say Tony despairs of my lack of shopping sprees. If you would be willing to help me with the dress, either with advice or design, I'd certainly be grateful. I'm more used to leotards and tights and things, than I am designer dresses and wedding trousseaus. " There's a faint sigh. "I'm not.. I'm not like a lot of women Tony has dated. I wouldn't know how to go out and spend thousands of dollars on things to fill a closet. I think I baffle him a bit." Tony Stark comments without looking up from his console. "More than a bit." "No problem, Sabrielle." Jan just goes for the first name. "I would be more than happy to help out. Besides, if you need advice in filling closets, I am your guide. I have closets to keep my closets in, so I know a little bit about that sort of thing." She tips a wink then a laugh. "But, seriously, we can work on the dress with little problem. My design studio is just down the block a little on 5th Avenue and I have been known to lock the doors to just focus on one person. We can do this up right." Again, a shift to Tony. "Alright. I can put out some feelers and see if there is any interest. Otherwise, if you just want to go do your recruiter bit, then feel free. We can run them through and see what shakes out. But now, I better keep on keepin on. I do have a couple more I's to dot and T's to cross before the day is through. Now...you two have fun and I will see you both later." And, with that, Jan starts to move for the door...because she does have things she should do...and also to give Tony a little time with his fiancee... Tony replies to Janet. "I'll probably approach them soon, but I'd like you to get a feel for them first. I'll come by your office and we can discuss it later." He glances at Sabrielle. "And thanks, Jan. You're a good friend." After Janet and Jessica leave, he stops fiddling with the rock long enough to offer Sabs a chair as he takes a break from his work. "Sorry I ran off to Brazil without giving you a heads up. Clint and I thought it would be best to leave immediately. AIM was a bit of a problem, but thanks to the team we managed to pull off retrieving this thing." He motions to the beach ball sized meteorite behind a shield as mechanical arms cut pieces off and places them into a different machine for analysis. "For the record, I am coming home tonight." He smirks. "Despite how fascinating this find is. If I can figure it out, I could provide abundant clean energy for the whole world. Free energy." "They seem very nice. I hope she means it, maybe I can get married in a dress that isn't a horrid white puffy fright." She will move to take that chair, and blue eyes go frosty at the mention of Brazil. "I know I've been swamped between paperwork for the school and trying to carefully plan out wedding things without the paparazzi breathing down my neck, but no, I was not enthused with you just up and running off to Brazil without so much as a by your leave. You're lucky you came home quickly and in one piece." there's a glance at the rock. "You may still end up on the couch, coming home or not." Tony winces at that last comment about him ending up on the couch. "Okay, next time even if I have to leave the country or the city immediately, I'll call you from the jet. Or my armor. Whichever I happen to be in." He lifts her hand and kisses the back of it. "You know it's never my intention to make you worry." He pauses. "You don't have to do all that stuff yourself. Hire a wedding planner. Hon, you've got free reign with my gold card. Use what you need. I can't wait to marry you, but I do want you to have the wedding YOU want. I'm a guy, we don't really think about stuff like that." He adopts a slightly smug look. "There is a way you can always keep track of what I'm doing. You could join the Avengers. You've already got your own armor and everything." "I wouldn't think that would be so much to ask, is it? I'm not asking you to stop Avenging, or being a hardworking science fucking genius. I'm asking you to let me know if you're leaving the country." Her eyes are bright and burning blue. "Tony, a wedding planner? Isn't that.. lazy? It's not like I'm working eighty hours a week or anything. I just.. I want it small. I don't want to just let someone else plan everything." She pauses, blinking at him. "Join the Avengers? Tony, I'm not a hero." Tony swallows before bobbing his head up and down. "You got it." His eyes shift from left to right. "Have mercy on me? The couch really hurts my back from sleeping on it all night." He shrugs. "A lot of people get wedding planners. They take care of the details and all you do is approve or deny stuff as it comes up. I'm perfectly fine with a small wedding. Though I was thinking. Instead of doing it here in New York. Why don't we get married in London? Then we can honeymoon in Paris." Tony then shrugs. "But you could. You're brave, and you don't take crap from anyone. Your powers would be a huge asset to the team. And with the way I designed your armor, you can hold your own in a fight. Not to mention, you've trained with it so I know all of these things to be true. How about you at least check it out on a probationary basis and if you don't like it, you can quit?" Sabrielle narrows her eyes, arm folding underneath her breasts. "Don't push your luck, Stark. You worried me out of my skull for no good reason. How was I going to know you hadn't been taken again? Hmm?" Then there's wrinkle of her nose. "London is not romantic. Paris.. Paris is romantic. Why can't we get married and honeymoon there? I mean.. why make it harder than it has to be?" She shakes her head. "I'm not that brave, Tony, and I just don't take crap from you. I don't know why you think my powers were be an asset." There's a sigh. "Can we table the discussion for post-honeymoon, please? One thing at a time." Tony shrinks a little in his chair while Sabrielle scolds him. "Okay, okay. How about I make it up to you? I could make you dinner and dance around in that apron again. You thought that was pretty funny, right?" He sighs. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I have no excuses and I throw myself on your mercy." When she talks about the Avenger stuff he nods again. "Alright, fine. I won't mention it until after the honeymoon. And if you want to get married in Paris, I'm on board with it." Anything to sate that anger of hers. Despite that attitude, he had a real weakness for redheads. Especially THIS readhead. "Anything else?" "How about we just order dinner in? Watch some movies? Maybe if you snuggle me and pet me enough, I'll let you sleep in the bed with me." there's a hint of a smile at him. "I love you, Anthony Stark. god help me." She moves to rise to her feet to slide arms around him. "Nope. Paris, and if you handle the transport plan, I will handle my stuff." Tony wraps his arms around her and kisses her. "Deal. I'll even let you pick the movies." He must be desperate. "The snuggling and the petting are a given though. You know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you anyway." He smirks. "We can watch the first one with Asia..put her to bed and then have our own snuggle time." He smiles. "I have multiple Quinjets and the company jet, too. I think we can manage."